


Amis Assemble

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Attic Verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or How They All Came To Live Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amis Assemble

Enjolras had been first, well, he and Combeferre. Longtime friends they had searched out a place to live, close enough to the University for their studies, far enough to be at least marginally quiet. The second floor flat had been perfect, although they needed a third housemate. They agreed the place was too good to pass up and they would just have to manage paying the extra rent until they could find one.

 

A couple of months later Combeferre mentioned a fellow medical student was looking for somewhere closer as early classes and a hellish commute were running him ragged. Combeferre described him as eccentric but upbeat and studious enough not to disturb either of them. That was how Joly came to live with them. Several months down the road when he met a fiercely intelligent woman, with fortunetellers eyes, he would be even gladder for the move as she worked at a cafe only two streets away.

 

It was a only a couple of months more after Joly moved in that they met Courfeyrac. Once Enjolras, passionate if somewhat terrifying in speech, started his social justice society all of the others came fairly quickly in fact. Courfeyrac in whom both Enjolras and Combeferre found a somewhat kindred political spirit.

 

Bahorel had pretty much turned up after the first rally enthusiastic and ready to riot. Jehan had drifted into a meeting full of gentleness and poetry and flowers, and surprised everyone with the force and fierceness of their convictions and beliefs. Feuilly had shown up after one of the rallies, calmly and intently engaging Enjolras in conversation before smiling in acceptance. Joly had brought along his wonderfully cheerful but tragically unlucky friend who shared their views. Bossuet was instantly accepted. Marius had shown up for several meetings wide eyed and eager, he seemed nice enough but was proved hopelessly naive whenever he opened his mouth. He was accepted pretty much on his ability to make Enjolras angry, completely unintentionally, in about three sentences.

 

Grantaire was the last. He had lurked about the group since pretty much the beginning, never interacting but orbiting around them. He was dragged into the group kicking and screaming by Bahorel, and at least one of those things literally. He was bitter and sarcastic and had the innate ability to irritate Enjolras simply by existing, it seemed. He alternated between smirk delivered quips and cynical ranting. Regardless of this he made fast friends with the group.

 

Halfway through second term the first floor of the house came up for rent. Courfeyrac, Jehan and Bahorel, each of whom lived further than was really practical from campus, one in a treacherous flat another in a treacherous area, snapped it up instantly. Not only was the flat and the location perfect but being a flight of stairs away from their friends was too good an opportunity to pass up.

 

Not too long after that, toward the end of that summer, they were notified that the owner wished to sell the property. Not wishing to relocate and realising with a little work it could become an excellent headquarters for Enjolras’ meetings, the six of them banded together and, with only a small amount of wheedling, bought the house. 

 

They then set about that summer to transform it for their needs. 

 

In August that year Grantaire was found, by Combeferre, to have been spending the past month or so sleeping in the library. He refused to disclose the circumstances that led to his situation and did not wish it well known how he had been found so when Combeferre offered him couch space to crash he sneakily negotiated his way into paying rent and living in the attic. His belongings were apparently off in storage somewhere. By september his presence in the house, lurking about where no-one expected, had been accepted although he still took unadulterated joy out of startling Courfeyrac with his continued existence whenever possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is now officially a series. I am in the process of drafting the next proper fic but thought you might like a little backstory.


End file.
